Harry Potter and the Ending with Ginny
by imWITCHIN
Summary: Something I had to write for school, it's sort of an alternate ending, and I like it cause it's romantic. I think Ginny should have been more played up in book 7. anyway  read & review!


Hp

"_Harry understood and last that he was not supposed to live. His job was to walk calmly into Death's welcoming arms. Along the way he was supposed to dispose of Voldemort's remaining links to life, so that when at last he flung himself across Voldemort's path, and did not raise an arm to defend himself, the end would be clean, and the job that ought to have been done in Godric's Hollow would be finished: Neither would live, neither could survive."_

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, pg. 691, J.K. Rowling

As Harry walked into the forest he heard a rustling behind him somewhere in the trees. He thought nothing of the sound however for many interesting creatures lived in the forest. Perhaps it was a centaur, or maybe a werewolf. With a pang Harry remembered Lupin and how he would never again have to suffer through the horrible transformation that made his life miserable. But his life hadn't been miserable to the end. He had his wife, Tonks, and his son, Teddy to finally make his life worth living. She, Tonks, had changed his life and given him a son and now they were both dead. Teddy would have to grow up without ever knowing his parents, just as Harry had. Harry turned around, he had been lost in thought, but he was sure the noise sounded closer that time. He stood there, wand outstretched, scanning the surrounding trees.

"Show yourself! Come out and fight!" Harry screamed into the bushes and squinted behind his glasses. He knew someone was there, and he wanted them gone. They were slowing him down, he had to do this and if he spent too much time thinking about it he would become scared again. "Show yourself," Harry said again, quieter this time. He could feel the thing, whatever it was, getting even closer to him now.

"Harry? It- it's me. Why are you out here by yourself? What are you doing? Are you running away? You can't go now, Harry, we've almost got him, he's almost- Harry! Harry, what's wrong, are you ok, are you hurt?" For at the very first sight of her face, and the sound of her voice, Harry had felt the boiling behind his eyes, and the piercing of tears itching to drop to the depths bellow. Why was she here? Didn't she realize what terrible, HORRIBLE danger she was putting herself in just by being close to him? Didn't she realize that she was the only possible thing that could have made what he was about to do even more difficult.

"Ginny… Why are you here? Did you follow me? You- you shouldn't have Ginny, I have to do this. Alone." And he began to walk deeper into the forest without planning on looking back at her, ever again.

"But what is it you're doing? Something stupid and noble I expect. What is it you have to do? Tell me, I can help you, I can get the Order to help you, you don't have to do this by yourself!" She practically screamed the last bit at him, and it cut through him like knifes. He didn't want the last thing he heard her say to him to be screaming in anger, but if he turned back, he was likely to be lost forever.

"I want to tell you the truth. And I know you think you can handle the truth, and you probably could, I just don't think I want to tell anyone. Because… because, someone will try and talk me out of it, and I don't want… I can't let them. This has to be done, by me and only me, and if I've worked it out right, which I'm certain I have, it'll all work out better in the end." Harry ended with a sigh and a gulp. He still wasn't looking at Ginny. But he was only standing a few feet away from her, and from there he could hear the sniffing of failed to hold back sobs. She never cried, only once had he ever seen her cry before and he had been the cause of that time too. "Don't follow me. I'm leaving to do what must be done. And… you… it's not safe for you to come. And I don't want you to be there… I don't want you to see."

As Harry walked away slowly, Ginny noticed he didn't look defeated, but strong, proud, and brave. He looked similar to knights before battle; for even though their armor pushes down upon their shoulders and the fate of their countries lies on there backs, they stand tall and proud, even if death awaits those to fight.

Ginny decided that little Harry Potter was to brave for his own good. He was going into that forest to do something stupid, he was going to die, he knew it and he had planed on it the whole time. But she wasn't going to let him to that to himself. He was too important to her to let him go this soon. If he wasn't going to save himself then she was going to have to do it for him. Ginny took off after Harry into the woods, careful not to make any noise.

As Harry approached Voldemort the air around the circle of Death Eaters changed to an air of excitement. They knew what was to happen, Potter was going to die and they were sole audience chosen to watch. Voldemort gripped his wand tightly as Harry approach him, a thin line stretched across his face in what was undoubtedly supposed to be a smile. He resembled most a snake preparing to strike, sinking its venomous fangs into its unfortunate prey.

"Potter… I knew you would you come to me," Voldemort hissed. "Are you planning to fight me? I see your wand; you don't stand a chance Potter. I'm going to kill you, and it's about time."

"I'm not going to fight you; you're going to kill me. So… just… let me tell you to prepare yourself. It's not only I who will meet my end tonight." Harry swallowed. He had heard a noise behind him in the trees at the mention of his own death and he knew that Ginny was not back at the castle where she was supposed to be. She was behind him, and she was going to watch him die. He knew she was powerful, but was she powerful enough to save him? No, he did not bet she was.

Ginny watched him fall to the ground in a heap as the green light hit his chest full on the heart. She wasn't sorrowful, or overwhelmed with misery; quite the contrary. Anger, raw fury rang through her ears as she saw the smile stretch across Voldemort's pale face. She couldn't just stand here like a child playing hide and seek while Harry lay dead on the cold forest floor. Ginny stepped out from behind the trees and knelt at Harry's side. Her usually calm, brown eyes were wide and blazing with fury. As the Death Eaters spotted her, curse after deadly curse flew at her. Somehow however, every one of them missed her by inches; as if some sort of invisible shield was surrounding her slender form. She stood up, not scared or even angry, but only sure of what had to be done.

Ginny placed her elbows by her sides; palms and forearms outstretched. She daringly closed her eyes to the scene before her as the Death Eaters approached her. All of a sudden the slight breeze turned to a gust of wind powerful enough to blow a tree off its roots. Ginny, eyes still closed, felt something soft and heavy in her outstretched arms. As she opened her eyes she saw the Sorting Hat with the gleaming handle of the Sword of Gryffindor sparkle at the lip of the hat. Ginny plunged her hand into the hat and branded the sword in front of her. Nagini, Voldemort's large, venomous snake hissed and flipped in her gleaming spherical cage. Her body writhed and twisted as her red eyes flashed to reveal the piece of Voldemort's soul within her. Ginny, grasping the sword tightly in her white-knuckled fist, slashed furiously at snake's head. It fell to the ground, bloody and horrible. A scream erupted from what used to be the neck of the slithery beast as sliver soul, broken and dying, fell to the ground.

Voldemort's face twisted to a ferocious sneer; like a horrible child holding back tears. His eyes squinting into mere slits, he walked toward Ginny, towering about her meager form. But she did not cower beneath him but stared into his flashing scarlet eyes. Sword of Gryffindor still tight in her grasp, she took one small step forward and spat, full on his face. Before he even raise his wand, Ginny plunged the sword into his robes, and into through his empty chest.

As he fell to the ground, Death Eater after Death Eater, realizing what had happened ran into the forest until they were no longer visible. They knew that if their master was gone, they would have no chance against the Order of the Phoenix. Ginny just stood stock still, breathing heavily, looking down at Harry, still unmoving. Out of energy at last, Ginny dropped the sword and fell to the ground beside Harry. She wasn't crying, what was there to cry about? She had just defeated the sole source of evil in her lifetime. Harry had died, and so had many of her friends and even her own brother. But they were all going to be better off because of their sacrifice. Was it really so bad? Now was a time for celebration, to track down the remaining Death Eaters, to heal. Mourning was for the days past. Living was for the days to come.


End file.
